Herrera (Province of Herrera)
Fidel Augusto Perez Barria is a fan-made character created by Hidroleaf for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is the personification of the Province Herrera () in Panama( パナマ, Panama). He is one among 10 of the provinces that are within the country of Panama. Appearance Herrera has natural somewhat dark skin, wide shaped dark brown eyes, and short brown hair with lighter tips, a few bangs that barely cover his eyes, and a small hair (or curl) that sticks out on the middle of his forehead. He has a small beauty mark to the left of his left eye and has a somewhat of a chubby physic. He is 5'3 inches tall (160.02cm). He looks older than he is. Attire Herrera likes to wear many clothes, though he follows a pattern of long pants and high boots, regardless of the temperature outside. Among the outfits he uses, he enjoys wearing a yellow t-shirt with a cream pot figure in the middle, with dark brown cargo pants, and long boots that are darker than his pants. He is never seen wearing a military outfit, as the country itself has no military. He tends to lean his fashion more to the "good for labor" side, as he is seen in the fields often. He does occasionally wear Panama's police uniform, but once when necessary. Traditional Clothing Herrera at times is seen around wearing a formal Montuno (a traditional Panamanian attire). He wears a white long-sleeve shirt with a closed neck, black long pants, and the traditional straw hat with black names called Sombrero Pintao, along with a small bad that hangs on the left side of the body called a Chacara, and black and white shoes called Chinelas. He definitely wears this in National celebrations, when dancing folklore, and town festivals. Personality and Interests Personality Herrera is kind, yet somewhat serious, putting his work first. He typically has a great amount of patience, that is until Los Santos starts to bother him, in which he will immediately start using sarcasm. Herrera is good at making pottery-related things, happily selling his work. He is not very athletic but was born with the gift to play baseball, being good at it. He is typically quiet, not causing much of a ruckus to Panama, unlike some of the other provinces. He greatly enjoys the outdoors, not enjoying urban places. Interests Herrera enjoys spending his evenings after taking care of his sugar cane plantations by making some new pottery, cooking, or playing baseball amongst any of the other Provinces. He is very well known in the country for his great pottery, being among the top, his good baseball team, and his pastelitos. He can also be seen riding horses or dancing Panama's folklore. History After Panama gained independence from Spain in 1821, Panama was divided into two Provinces, Veraguas and Panamá. Herrera was not created until 1854, in which was eliminated in 1860 (Herrera was alive, he simply stayed at another Province's house). Herrera was put together again 55 years after being eliminated, thanks to the President of Panama Dr. Belisario Porras. The capital of Herrera, Chitré was founded on October 19, 1848, by a group of people. Chitré originally was part of the territory of Los Santos, later becoming part of Herrera and its Capital in 1915, under the Porras administration. Relationships Panama Panama is like a mother to Herrera. She was the one who founded him, giving him a home, and a reason to live. Panama checks on him from time to time, as she is busy dealing with the city, and the province of Colón that is falling into pieces. Los Santos Los Santos is his neighbor and sibling. They talk often as they live close, though Herrera can be overwhelmed by Los Santos' drunkness when Carnaval is near (even if he is of Panamanian blood), as Los Santos is known for having one of the wildness carnivals in Panama located in Las Tablas. If Herrera gets drunk, the two of them have a blast. They commerce together. Spain Herrera only has the faintest of memories about Spain's colonization, as he was not born yet, but was able to see some of Panama's memories. America Herrera recalls the day that he was told that Panama was no longer part of Colombia thanks to America. America didn't really look at him much, as he was more concerned about dealing with the Canal. Once America invaded Panama, Herrera was simply watching it with the TV, as he was too far from the Capital to do anything. Coclé Coclé and Herrera are siblings and neighbors. Both Provinces like to talk about their plantations, and at times they share things with each other. Marukaite Chikyuu English Lyrics Hey hey Panama, give me some pastelitos! Hey hey Panama, hey hey Panama I can't forget the taste, Of those papayas I ate before! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Herrera! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I'm Herrera! Ah, with just a stroke of paint, A wonderful world can be seen I can't wait to play some baseball again! Herrera! "No, Las Santos, I am not getting drunk again, let me finish my work-" Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, I am Herrera Draw a circle, it's the Earth, The ever surprising, shocking Earth Laid back down upon the Earth, I'm one among many Bring in the corn Fry it a lot "Now this is my dream" Do not forget the flour and sugar Now, this is delicious! Hey hey Los Santos, stop drinking all that beer! After that, Panama, put her in a restraining order Coclé, wanna play some baseball? Look, look, Los Santos, go bother Costa Rica or something Yes, yes, Bocas del Toro, gracias for the help ("Thanks!") Hey, hey, camarero, could you fill the child's plate? Hey, hey, Panama, hey, hey, Panama Those tamales were to die for~ I will never forget the taste of them! Baseball, Sugarcanes, and our well-known pastelitos, "I've got everything I need back home!" Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, I am Herrera Ay! An interesting world That can be seen with a paintbrush I think I should make some more vases~ Perhaps someone will join me... Ay! Throughout the world, Sleep many recipes of happiness Waiting for the day to be recognized more, Herrera! Spanish Lyrics Ey ey Panamá, ¿Me puedes dar unos pastelitos? Ey ey Panamá, ey ey Panamá No puedo olvidar el sabor ¡De esa papaya que comí hace tiempo~! Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Yo soy Herrera Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra ¡Mira de cerca, allí está la tierra! ¿O es la tierra? Yo soy Herrera ¡'Ay! con solo un trazo de pintura, Un mundo maravilloso se puede ver '¡'No puedo esperar a volver a jugar al beísbol denuevo! '¡'Herrera! "No, Los Santos, yo no me voy a emborrachar otra vez, déjame terminar mi trabajo-" Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Yo soy Herrera Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra, La súper sorprendente tierra, Estoy arrecostrado sobre la tierra, Soy uno entre muchos. Trae el mais Tienes que freírlo mucho "Ahora, esto es mi sueño" '¡'Que no se te olvida la harina y azucar! '¡'Ahora, esto esta delicioso! Hey, Hey, Los Santos, deja de beber toda esa cerveza! '¡'''Después de esto, Panamá, ¿puedes darle una orden de restricción? Coclé, quieres jugar beísbol? Mira, mira, Los Santos, ve a molestar a Costa Rica o algo Si, si, Bocas Del Toro, gracias por la ayuda ("¡'Gracias!") Ey, ey camarero, podra usted llenar el plato de este niño? Ey, ey, Panamá, Ey, ey, Panamá, Esos tamales eran para morirse~ A mi nunca se me olvidara su sabor! Beísbol, cañas de azucar, y nuestros super conocidos pastelitos, "¡Tengo todo lo que necesito en mi casa!" Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra Yo soy Herrera ¡Ay! Un mundo interesante Que se puedes ver con un pincel Creo que debería hacer algunos jarrones más~ Tal vez alguien me acompañara... ¡Ay! En el interior del mundo Duerme la receta de la felicidad Estoy esperando el dia que me reconoscan mas, '¡'''Herrera! Category:Latin America Category:Panama Category:North America Category:Central America Category:Province Category:Characters